Mortal Kombat Guild
by Asami Hara
Summary: Summary: Shao Kahn has found a new portal to a world called Fairy Tail. Raiden had to make sure his brother wasn't going to make the mages enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament, so a an illegal guild was created in Fairy Tail. The GMG are around the corner and Fairy Tail guild is after them. Can the Kombatnets survived this world? Who is Raiden and Shao Kahn sending for GMG?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Shao Kahn has found a new portal to a world called Fairy Tail. Raiden had to make sure his brother wasn't going to make the mages enter the Mortal Kombat Tournament, so a an illegal guild was created in Fairy Tail. The GMG are around the corner and Fairy Tail guild is after them. Can the Kombatnets survived this world? Who is Raiden and Shao Kahn sending for GMG?

* * *

Magic:

Demons/Dragon slayer

Scorpion- Hellfire demon slayer

Sub-Zero- Ice dragon slayer

Corpse/Liu Kang- Fire demon/dragon slayer

Scarlet- Blood demon slayer

Ermac- Soul demon slayer

Rain: Water dragon slayer

Kitana- Wind dragon slayer

Noob- Shadow demon slayer

Card Magic

Sonya: Light card magic

Kabal: Mix Dark/Light card magic

Kano: Dark card magic

Telepathy

Kenshi- Light/Dark telepathy

God slayer magic

Raiden: Thunder God slayer magic

* * *

Chapter 1. Fairy Tail?

With Liu's Corpse,

The corpse walked slowly with his head needed to be snapped back into place. His shackles dragged behind him in such a motion. His eyes were blank no emotions in them, no feelings. His thoughts were blank as well. He stood there at the portal to another world in till he felt someone aura. It was sadness, anger, and mixed in there was pain. It felt just like him. He turned around very slowly with his head now snapped into place. The very same pale eyes that was like his own. The man know as angry demon; Scorpion. He and Scorpion felt no emotions unless anger of course. The corpse drew the words.

'Why are you here?'

Scorpion: Quan Chi. You?

'Shang Tsung'

Scorpion nodded. They never speak to each other before, so they kept quiet. The corpse grew bored as did Scorpion.

'Ready to go into Outworld?'

Scorpion: Yes, but turn human. They don't your still a corpse.

The corpse nodded and turned back to a Shaloin Monk also the Champion of Mortal Kombat; Liu Kang. Scorpion, Liu Kang, and the Elder Gods know that when Blaze was defeated; Liu had the ability to turn into a corpse and human, so it was a secret to everybody except them. They enter the portal together; Scorpion was first then it was Liu Kang.

In Outworld,

Shao: Where are the two champions?

Sheeva: They have enter through the portal.

Shao: Excellent. They should know better than to keep a king waiting.

Kitana: Yes, they should...

Shang: Yes, when they arrive at Deadpool.

Jade: My king, might I ask why are we have the Mortal Kombat with pairs?

Time skip,

Pairs:

A monk annouced: Sub-Zero and Jade, Noob and Baraka, Scorpion and Liu Kang, Kitana and Rain will compete today.

Time skip,

Scorpion and Liu were in the forest because they sensed that Shao Khan was here. Why? They didn't know in till they saw a portal open up and Shao Khan was thrown out of it.

Liu: What the?

Scorpion: What happen?

Shao: Yes, what the is correct. Their magic is incredible maybe can exceed your power. *looks between the two*

Liu: *glares coldly* You better have an explanation for this.

Scorpion: I'm interestingly wondering how did this portal get here.

Shao: That is what I'm trying to find out. *smirks evilly*

Liu: *is staring at his smirk with an intention to kill him* What are you planning? *feels getting pulled by some type of magic* The hell!

Scorpion and Liu Kang got thrown in a world that they did not know of. They heard Shao's crazed laughter.

With Scorpion,

Scorpion's POV,

I sat up in anger to see I was in a hospital no not a building of some sort. I saw my swords and spear next to me and heard loud fighting and laughing. I saw a blonde girl enter with a pink haired guy. I needed answers from them.

?: Hey there, you okay?

I: *stared at her and nod* I am...fine...

?: Well, that's great! I'm Nastu and my best friend here is Lucy, but I call her Luce.

I: Have you seen a man wearing red and black half naked?

Lucy: I'm sorry, but we hadn't.

I nodded as I pick up my swords and put them on my back with a shed that was black and hooked my spear to my back pocket.

Nastu: Hey, what's your name?

I stared at him blankly, but I had sadness inside me.

I: Scorpion...

Nastu: Do you know Ingeel?

I: *stares at him*

Nastu: Since your a demon slayer.

I feel really sick as my stomach began to growl.

I: *sits back on bed holding my head* I'm hungry...*start feeling an uneasy feeling* Where am I?

Lucy: Scorpion-san, this is Fairy Tail.

I: Fairy Tail?

Nastu: YUP!

I burned the wall and ran though it. I had to find Liu Kang right now!

With Liu Kang,

Liu's corspe POV,

I felt cold and unstable in this guild's hospital. I woke up to have a bright light flash in my face and use high fireball to destroy it. I drew blood and wrote.

'Where the hell am I?'

?: Your awake.

I nodded and pointed.

Sting: At Sabertooth and I'm Sting. Can you speak without blood?

'Hold on...'

I turned into my original form which was a human.

Liu's POV,

I: I'm Liu Kang...Have you seen Scorpion?

Sting: So...*see Scorpion burning a wall*

Scorpion: I finally found you.

I: *nods* Yup.

Scorpion: We have to find that asshole.

I: *tone very serious* Sorry to cut this meeting short, Sting. *jumps out of bed and ties my small bandanna around my head*

With Nastu,

Nastu: We took him and he burned a wall down that I couldn't eat. *grumbles*

Lucy: He was more worried about his friend than us.

Gray: Where did he come from?

Nastu: A portal from somewhere.

Ezra: Master wanted to speak to him.

Nastu: No can do, Ezra!

Ezra: Why not?

Nastu: He burned a giant hole to the wall and since he is Hellfire demon slayer I can't eat and scent is different like Human screams and hell and blood and gore, so yeah.

Ezra: We had to find him at once!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The truth

Scorpion stood at the pit looking down and mentally freezing up. He had to wait for Raiden to show up. He glared at thunder that was more controlled now. He saw Raiden appear right beside him. Scorpion narrows his eyes darkly. He was confused on why he was here.

Raiden: I don't blame you if you are confused on why you are here.

Scorpion: *looks at him* What do you want, Thunder God?

Raiden: I do not blame you for being so angry at me, but Scorpion I beg you please don't use this anger against Sub-Zero.

Scorpion: And why in hell not?

Raiden: He isn't the one who murder your clan though his clan did kill yours; he was on a different mission.

Scorpion: I still deserve my revenge against him!

Raiden: You may have your revenge, but you will not kill him in any shapes, ways or forms.

Scorpion: Whatever, Thunder God.

Raiden: I need a favor from you.

Scorpion: What?

Raiden: I need you to go into Fairy Tail, you acted different and looked different as well.

Scorpion: WHEN HELL FREEZE OVER!

In Fairy Tail,

Scorpion grumbled as Liu laughed at him. Scorpion glared at him muttering curse words.

Liu: Wow. Okay, how did he?

Scorpion: He said that Johnny was coming!

Liu: He lied! *laughs*

Scorpion: *mumbles* Raiden will burn in hell.

Liu: *grins* Aw, sure he will.

Sub-Zero: *laughs* You two got tricked into this too?

Liu: Pretty much.

Sub-Zero glared at Scorpion as Liu sighed at them in till.

Scorpion: I apologize for the accusing you, trying to kill you, planning your death and such. I was tricked to believe that you were my clan's killer. I will not kill, harm or send somebody to kill you. I know crazy me apologizing you, so I hope you find in your heart to forgive me.

Sub-Zero: Fine, but Raiden showed you the truth.

Scorpion: HE WILL BURN IN HELL FOR SENDING ME HERE!

Sub-Zero and Liu shrugged while laughing at Scorpion's anger. They proceed to the woods which cause them split up somehow. Scorpion was grumbling as he walked by himself. Scorpion felt his body changing in someways. He pulled off his mask as black hair and new face took the place of his skull. He realize he was human once more, but why. He shrugged it off and found an open space too open space. He examined it while waiting for his panthers. He kept quiet when mages appeared. Scorpion was deathly and silent. He hidden himself in a near by tree branch. He grumbled to himself more than out loud. He threw two spears before drop kicking his opponents in till they were down and out. 'Boring!' He thought dryly. He walked around in till he found a lake. He yawned out of boredom. He began to strip down in till he was naked. He washed himself to get rid of any dirt and blood that might have been on him. Then, he washed his suit out of all the blood and dirt. He had to wait in till it's dry. He stood there in his black boxers as his suit dried off.

With Liu Kang's Corpse,

The corpse stared into a dark space has Raiden's lighting made a guild. There stood the M.K. symbol as he entered. He saw what a guild looks like before destruction. He dragged his shackles against the hard floor. He sat near the bar looking up in wonderment. His lifeless eyes closed to relaxing down some. He stared at the doors upstairs in confusion. 'Who or what owns this mysterious guild?' He thought silently to himself.

With Sub-Zero,

The ice warrior wandered around the forest icing everything around himself. He was bad at the directions that's why he travels with Kenshi. He walked in till he saw the M.K. symbol. He wondered if Liu or Scorpion was in there. He open the door to see Liu waving at him smiling. He wondered where Scorpion is before sitting next to Liu.

With Scorpion,

Scorpion was sitting there. He walked around looking for Sub-Zero and Liu Kang. He huffed at the woods. He stared as he reached the guild. He open the door and saw Sub-Zero and Liu.

Liu: Hey, Scorpion!

Scorpion: Hi and how did this guild get here?

Liu: Raiden, somehow.

Scorpion: *rolls eyes at him* Maybe, because I was mark with this! *shows them M.K. mark on his underarm*

Liu: This is a GUILD?!

Sub-Zero: A what? Guild?

Scorpion: Yup and approximately we have members of this said "guild" we "love" to be in.

Kenshi fell out of the sky and landed near Scorpion. 'What is he/I'm fucking doing here?!' Everyone that was in Fairy Tail thought looking at each other. Kenshi sat up on the ground confused by this whole thing. Everyone wondered what's the purpose of being here. They were suppose to see Raiden, but he never showed up. Scorpion paced around clearly annoyed with this whole thing. Liu who was staring up at the guild. Sub-Zero looked at the request board. Kenshi mediated clearing all his energy about this guild so far. Liu popped some of his muscles tiredly. 'Who is gonna be coming next?' They all thought dryly.

Sub-Zero: Hey, there is a request from a town in Fiore.

Kenshi: What is it about?

Rather than telling Kenshi, Sub-Zero showed them request.

**Wanted**

**Find two people who are Demon and Dragon Slayers.**

**Fire and Hellfire**

**Names: Scorpion and Liu Kang**

**Reward: 2,000,000**

Liu: WHAT THE HELL!

Scorpion: Fairy Tail! *growls annoyed*

Liu: I knew it!

Scorpion: They want us, they got us! *stomps out of the guild dragging Liu*

Kenshi: Do you even know where Fairy Tail is?

Scorpion: *stomps back in dragging Liu* Foire somewhere?

Everyone but Scorpion did an anime sweat drops at the ninja's memories and sense of direction. He glared at them and said nothing.

Liu: I believe that you know that they live in Fiore, but you don't know where.

Scorpion: Correct, yet I followed your scent with my new demon magic of some sort.

* * *

_**I don't own anything like the characters or anything like that.**_

_** The only thing I own is the summary and the story.**_

_**I wish I did own them tho :'(**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Magic and Hatred

Sub-Zero's POV,

I stared at more requests and missions. I wonder who the master, probably Raiden or Shao Kahn. I walked around leaving lightly coated frost each step I took. I sat on a stool holding my head on the table. I frowned at times to think about my life. Kenshi seemed to be sitting right beside me decoding a puzzles from our world; Earth Realm. I was confused on how he can solve this with such ease.

Kenshi: Yes, Zero.

I: Nothing, I am intrigued on how you can solve a complex puzzle like this one.

Kenshi: *smiles* It's just the basically a toy use to help me with my telepathy and contact with you and many allies.

I: *nods* So, tell me something telepathically.

Kenshi nodded as I waited.

**_'Hey, Zero. Do you know when Liu and Scorpion is coming back?'_**

I heard it and smiled as Kenshi nodded. He returned back to his puzzle. I looked at the guild. It was quiet expect for Kenshi's puzzle being clicked together. I listen to it for a couple of minutes. I yawned and lay my head on the table in till I saw Liu kicked into the guild by an angry Scorpion who was stomping in. Kenshi sighed as I looked at them. Scorpion remained quiet as the night at some points. Liu looked down shortly before notice Kenshi disapproving sigh.

_**'Well, looks like their back, huh?'**_

I chuckled quietly as Scorpion glared at me. Kenshi smiled at our rivalry as he so calls claims it to be. My smile was in a serious line as I nodded at Liu. 'He seems so out there. So distance and carefree.' I thought as Liu grinned at us. I looked at Scorpion who was unexpectedly taking off his mask. He brushed his dark black hair back.

End of Sub-Zero's POV and Start of Liu's POV,

I sat in chair looking around for anything particular, but nothing yet. I studied Kenshi's blindfold and Scorpion's mask. I smiled to myself softly. 'Maybe, this is a good idea to have this guild here right now.' I thought with a slight smirk on my face. I jumped up and looked at the mission board slightly amused at the fact that we have over 200 requests or missions. Man, this was gonna be different for us.

_Help!_

_We need you to take care of our son._

_Reward: 50,000_

_Make sure he stay out of trouble._

_Requested by: Miss and Mister Sokko._

I ripped off the request with ease. 'Why would they request for us?' I thought a bit before shrugging. I waved bye to my sorta comrades.

_**'Good luck, Liu Kang'**_

I smiled at that sudden luck and nodded at Kenshi who smiled shortly before going back to his puzzle. I had a mission to due hoping that they would at least behave while I'm gone.

End of Liu's POV and Start of Scorpion's POV,

I fucking hate Raiden for this. Kenshi was too quiet, Zero over there was too cold and Liu was too normal while his corpse was too confused about this whole. I grumbled slightly as I sat alone in my corner darkly. They were too different. It was unrealized to them, well maybe Kenshi noticed it, too. 'By elder gods, help me.' I thought grumpily. I glared at Zero coldly before getting up. 'Man, this whole guild thing is more confusing than I thought.' I thought sighing. I walked to the requestboard calming myself as I looked for more exceeding missions for me.

_Changling._

_Reward: 200, 000_

_Requested by: Unknown._

I: What?

Suddenly, a purple flash had happen.

End of Scorpion's POV,

The three males has switched bodies unknowingly that Sonya was there also.

(Scorpion is Kenshi.

Kenshi is Scorpion.

Sub-Zero is Sonya.

Sonya is Sub-Zero.)

They were all on the ground. Scorpion/Kenshi woke up holding his head. Then, Sonya/Sub-Zero, and finally Kenshi/Scorpion woke up.

Scorpion: Ugh, my head. *grabs Sonya/ Sub-Zero's head* The FUCK!

Sub-Zero: Oh, god. Why does my chest feel so damn heavy?! *touches Sonya's actual breasts*

Kenshi: I CAN SEE and we have changed bodies or soul, I assume.

Sonya: Well, that doesn't get us much hope.

Scorpion: Whoever said we had hope. *let's go of her head*

Sub-Zero: Sonya, when did you get here?!

Sonya: I followed Liu Kang and Scorpion to this world and somehow got stuck here.

Scorpion: *sarcastically* Thanks for following us to an unknown world. **Goooooood job.**

Dark aura surrounded Sonya as she glared at Scorpion. Scorpion just smirked at her as Sub-Zero looks around confused. Kenshi stared at his surroundings in wonderment and wondered how long this would last. Kenshi lifts up the paper and reads it carefully.

Kens: It last for five hours, so we have to wait.

Scorpion: DAMN IT!

Sonya sighed at Scorpion's words. The feeling was mutual to all of them that this was gonna be awhile.

With Liu Kang,

He had found an exceed that was grey and had red eyes that had a blue top hat on. He named Sato and his magic was reeuip and shadow magic. The son name was Saki and he was just learning magic from his family. Liu had often watched him train and studied his flaws. Saki was learning wind magic which Liu found interesting. He watched in amusement.

With Kira,

Kira woke up with headache and saw a house that was fill with Saki and Liu Kang. She blushed pinkish at the sight of him. She had wear her alternate clothes and her went to her neck. She has really wanted Liu for herself, but she swore that Liu liked Kitana better than her. She knocked on the door shortly as Liu opened. He gave her small smile as she rubbed her neck nervously.

Liu: You got stuck here, too.

Kira: I um...well. Yeah. *stutters while saying this*

Liu: You might as well stay with me since the guild is pretty far.

Kira: GUILD?!

Liu: MY EARS!


End file.
